This Application claims priority of EP 06 009 202, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polymorphous crystal modifications of a DPP-IV inhibitor, the preparation thereof and the use thereof for preparing a medicament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The enzyme DPP-IV, also known by the name CD26, is a serine protease which promotes the cleaving of dipeptides in proteins with a proline or alanine group at the N-terminal end. DPP-IV inhibitors thereby influence the plasma level of bioactive peptides including the peptide GLP-1. Compounds of this type are useful for the prevention or treatment of illnesses or conditions which are associated with an increased DPP-IV activity or which can be prevented or alleviated by reducing the DPP-IV activity, particularly type I or type II diabetes mellitus, prediabetes, or reduced glucose tolerance.
WO 2004/018468 describes DPP-IV inhibitors with valuable pharmacological properties. One example of the inhibitors disclosed therein is 1-[(4-methyl-quinazolin-2-yl)methyl]-3-methyl-7-(2-butyn-1-yl)-8-(3-(R)-amino-piperidin-1-yl)-xanthine.